Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with methods and apparatuses for the purification using membranes and more specifically, water purification membranes. Water purification membranes are used throughout the world to remove contaminants; however, one of the major drawbacks to their use is membrane fouling. Generally, membrane fouling occurs when impurities in the water are deposited on the membrane surface or the internal pore structure of the membrane. These deposits lead to a dramatic reduction in water flux, which increases operating costs and decreases membrane lifetime. One of the major sources of membrane fouling is organic compounds, which have a high binding affinity for hydrophobic surfaces such as commercial RO, NF and UF membranes. Most studies have focused on reducing fouling by reducing the binding affinity of the components on the surface by increasing membrane hydrophilicity.